<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glow In The Dark by kimlipssi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379518">A Glow In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi'>kimlipssi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A dark blue strap on, A very powerful praise/degradation kink, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Cunnilingus, DJ/Clubowner Jinsoul with the sexy tattoos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Partygirl Lip who's a freak in bed, Porn With Plot, Red Ominous Lighting, Restriction of Movement, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, children and lipsoul antis stay away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungeun asks for a song. What she gets is a night she won't be forgetting anytime soon.</p><p>aka the Lipsoul friends with benefits to lovers au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul &amp; Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>Let's just get the formalities out they way because I really wanna clarify that this piece of work and the behavior exhibited in it is FICTIONAL for both my own and my readers sake.</p><p>The rating is E. If that or any of the tags makes you uncomfortable, then why are you here?</p><p>Special shout out to p. and t. Ily aka i lipsoul you &lt;3</p><p>Also, Lipsoul nation, please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Fishtank.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, it's a terrible name for a club. What's sexy about fish? Sooyoung and Haseul had argued with her. But the three of them had placed their bets on a game Jinsoul never expected to win, and her friends had no choice but to concede to her despite Jinsoul having thrown the suggestion in as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul still thinks it's better than "Paradise" like Sooyoung had proposed, and she was too competitive to allow them to name it "Starry Night" like Haseul had put forward for consideration, even though deep down she agreed it was way better than what they ended up putting on the front of their club in big, curvy dark blue letters.</p><p> </p><p>What they lacked in nomenclature, they made up for in service and patronship. The three were a smooth and efficient team with Jinsoul behind the turntables, Sooyoung handling the bar, and Haseul managing the floor and other hospitalities. Sometimes she'd pop up for a surprise performance or two, and everyone loved it when Haseul sang. Sometimes the three of them would collaborate, with Sooyoung performing one of her latest choregraphies that she had crafted at her side-gig at the dance academy across the street.</p><p> </p><p>They gather a regular and dedicated clientele through a combination of their teamwork and the fact that a lot of clients really wanted to get into their club just to get into their pants at the same time. Haseul and Sooyoung certainly saw no problem with it, neither did Jinsoul; but she was a bit occupied with her budding career as a producer when she wasn't focusing on mixing and matching up tracks for the club itself.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, it wasn't Jinsoul’s fault that none of their patrons had piqued her interest since they had opened their little establishment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Until…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A brown-haired girl had snuck up on Jinsoul when she was taking a break. The bottle of water in her hand paused mid-air as the girl leaned in to whisper a song request into her ear. Jinsoul had gulped and nodded silently, acknowledging the wish when all she wanted herself was to ask the girl who she was and where she came from.</p><p> </p><p>Heaven, Jinsoul figures, because the brunette was one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever laid her eyes on. She had the most gorgeous and deep brown eyes, a face sculpted by Adonis himself, and lips so luscious and plump that Jinsoul couldn't help but want to take in between her own teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul thinks she likes the girl's lips the best, and for lack of an actual name, settles on calling her just that in her head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lip. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul watches Lip through the dark neon lighting making her way to the bar. She sees toned legs and thighs that could only be described as… biteable. Yeah, whatever, Jinsoul wants to be in between them. Then, Lip reaches up to collect all of her hair and drapes it across one of her shoulders, her shirt riding up to expose an immaculately thin waist. Her shoulder blades shift under the fabric of her shirt that Jinsoul wishes she could burn holes through, and that’s when she notices..</p><p> </p><p><em> Neck… </em>Jinsoul exhales loudly in an attempt to bury the heat slowly creeping up her body. She shakes her head as Lip perches herself atop a stool, where she begins chatting up  a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s Jiwoo; a regular visitor here, especially since her little fling with Sooyoung began. Unfortunately it hasn't been that long since said affair and Jinsoul hasn't really gotten a chance to get acquainted with the girl. She makes a mental note to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul's break ends and she plays the remix Lip had asked for, and it's when Lip makes it to the dancefloor with Jiwoo in tow that all thoughts of her being an angel quickly vacate her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Because there's nothing angelic about the way Lip throws her arms across Jiwoo's shoulders and sways her hips in tandem with the music. Lip is sinful in the way she sashays her body to the beat and grinds her back against Jiwoo's front. Jiwoo hollers as Lip spins around and drops to the floor and back on her feet in a motion so fluid that it had to be practiced.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul almost feels jealous of how comfortable Lip is in letting Jiwoo touch her. The green pangs of envy in Jinsoul’s stomach reach their limit when Jiwoo’s hands make their way to Lip’s waist; the same waist she wants to grab onto and leave marks on as she pins Lip under her. Jinsoul decides she's seen enough and abruptly changes the track to the next one, interrupting the two dancers.</p><p> </p><p>She gets exactly the response she was looking for when the two girls are shaken out of their routine. They turn around to look at her and a visibly irritated Lip actually shoots her a look which could only be translated to<em> 'what the fuck?' </em></p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul finds amusement in how easy it was to get under Lip's skin, and she wonders what it'll take to get under her clothes as well. She smirks and throws her arms up in a shrug from behind the turntable, much to Lip's further vexation.</p><p> </p><p>Lip motions for Jiwoo to leave and crosses her arms in front of her chest as the next song begins to pick up the pace. Jinsoul makes a few quick adjustments, and is surprised to find Lip still glaring at her when she looks back up from her computer.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul <em> stares</em>; that's really all she can do when Lip brings a hand to wrap around her neck and tosses all her hair to one side. She begins another set, this time keeping her steely gaze fixed firmly on Jinsoul. Lip is undeniably magnetic, and Jinsoul feels spellbound as she watches her put on a show just to get back at her. Matching with the increasing intensity of the song, Lip's hand slides down from her neck onto her chest, travelling lower onto her abdomen and lower...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Lip is on her knees, timing her move perfectly with the drop. She throws her head back in a move so erotic that Jinsoul gasps and fumbles the chorus, earning groans and complaints from nearly everyone on the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>Lip flashes a devilish smirk of her own and Jinsoul quickly arrives at the conclusion that she definitely hails from the underworld, not heaven like she had originally thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jinsoul can't stop thinking about her. </p><p>There's no doubt in Jinsoul's mind that Lip is an attractive woman, but there was something else about her; the gaze, the confidence in how she carried herself, the ridiculously perfect angles her body made when she danced, the sheer <em> audacity </em> of her dance itself.... </p><p>Jinsoul just <em> knows </em> that there’s more to Lip than her outward tenacity and the fire raging in her brown eyes. Jinsoul can feel in her gut that there’s an animal deep inside her that wants to be tamed and subdued and <em> punished </em>. Jinsoul thinks that’s perfect, because it’s exactly what she plans on doing to her.</p><p>Jinsoul especially can't stop herself from thinking of Lip late at night, when there are no mixtapes to keep her mind or hands occupied. Her mind would busy itself in images of Lip on her knees again, except this time with significantly less clothing, looking up at her with those big brown eyes from her position in between her legs. Maybe Jinsoul would thread her hand through that brown mane Lip was so proud of before giving her head a harsh shove to get her to start sucking. Maybe she'd coax Lip a bit tenderly if she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul didn't even realize that her hand reached up to cup her own breast until she had flicked at the nipple in her mindless reverie of fucking Lip into the mattress she was lying on. She hisses and glances down, watching the tip slowly harden and protrude outwards. She sighs at her predicament; it had been a while since she’d been with anyone, and her body was tingling with how much it was in need for sexual release. Jinsoul blows on her engorged nipple, chuckling lowly at how it stiffened even more. She wonders what Lip would look like with her mouth clasped around it and tongue flicking at the tip and he image sends a painful, almost unbearable jolt of arousal coursing through her spine, core muscles clenching in need.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck... </em> She sits up abruptly and the covers fall from her naked torso to pool around her waist. Her chest feels warm to the touch when her fingertips graze the tattoo of the betta there. Panting lightly, she runs a hand through her black hair before reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Her thighs shimmy together when she moves; it’s only then that she realizes how much wetness had gathered in between them at just the mere <em> thought </em>of sharing a bed with her new obsession.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul freezes, her eyes darting around the darkened walls of her bedroom. She wonders if masturbating would even be worth it, since she normally wakes up feeling significantly worse the following morning whenever she does decide to touch herself. She tries pulling one leg closer to her body and the all consuming ache for climax and the need to pin a girl down and fucking her speechless suddenly becoming all too difficult to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>She searches through her phone for potential bootycalls until her thumb pauses and hovers over Sana’s name. Jaded with lust, she almost dials the number, but stops herself from doing so. It’s literally 3AM and that the girl had moved back to Japan not so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul groans and rests her forehead on the heel of her palms, dropping the phone. An unforgivable mistake, as one of the metallic edges of the device hits her exactly on the tip of her clit as it lands in her lap. Another bout of pain mixed with need shoots up through Jinsoul’s nerves and she yelps with a jump. Cursing her luck one last time, and gravity as well, she decides to focus on remedying her short-term problems.</p><p> </p><p>How terrible she feels in the morning sounds like a problem for Morning Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul hisses again on contact when she reaches down in between her legs. She’s sensitive beyond belief, and all due to a figment of her imagination. Her clit already swollen up significantly and <em> throbbing </em> painfully from the hit it took thanks to her heavy phone.</p><p> </p><p>Wetting her fingers in her own slick, she groans in an attempt to build herself up and to find a motion pleasing to her. The back of her head meets her pillow again and she brings her legs up, spreading them under the covers to make room for her hand. She ignores her clit for the time being, rubbing circles and other shapes around her folds. Her other hand busies herself with her breasts, flicking and tugging at her nipples harshly. She really hates this. She moves her fingers downwards, stroking at her own entrance. She rubs her knuckles together to ensure an adequate coat of precum before slipping two fingers inside herself. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul pumps into herself. Her heels dig into the mattress as she cants her hips into the air to meet her own thrusts. But it’s not enough; this is exactly why she hates going at her needs solo, the balance of the effort it takes vs. the gratification achieved never works out in her favour.</p><p>Jinsoul rolls around with a grunt till she’s on her knees, upper body propped up with one hand as she continues to fuck herself. She closes her eyes and thinks of Lip again - she thinks of fingering’s Lip’s wet and needy pussy and thrusting her knuckles deep into her. Her dirty thoughts combine with the improved angle, and the tension in Jinsoul’s nerves finally begins to transform into something much more enjoyable.</p><p><em> Yess… </em> Jinsoul’s breath hitches, and she brings her other hand to her aching clit. A low groan rips through her mouth from deep within her throat as she works herself towards the impending orgasm. She buries her face into her pillow and resumes thinking of fucking Lip; reducing her to a wet, quivering mess. Having her beg and plead for release. Stripping her of all dignity and control. Gripping her by the nape and pinning her, fucking her senseless and using her like a toy meant for her own pleasure.</p><p>The pulsing and throbbing strain building at Jinsoul’s core reaches its peak. <em> Just a little more.. </em> Jinsoul tries to relax her breathing, all too ready to tip over the edge. Images of how Lip would scream and claw at the sheets or at her back when her own orgasm hits her flash through Jinsoul’s mind. Would Jinsoul help her ride it out or tell her to stay quiet and take what’s being given to her? Right now, Jinsoul wants Lip to beg for her to stop, and she’d ignore all her pleas because <em> right now </em> she does. not. fucking. care. </p><p>Because she knows Lip is a dirty little slut that enjoys the rough treatment and being used like a fucking ragdoll is one of her biggest fucking fantasies. Isn't that so, Lip? You want to be pinned down and put in you goddamn place, don't you? You want to be sore from being fucked past your limit, body giving out and <em> cryi </em>--</p><p>The tension in Jinsoul’s stomach breaks like a rip-cord having been stretched past it’s potential. She collapses onto the mattress, arms getting stuck under her. She stays on her stomach for a while, chest heaving against the mattress as she collects herself. After a while, she rolls onto her back again. She brings her hand up and holds it up against the light coming in through the window. Her cum combined with slick glistens on her tattooed knuckles, and Jinsoul thinks..</p><p>
  <em> God, she’d look so good sucking these clean. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Jinsoul feels like shit the next morning. She blames Lip, and she can’t wait to fuck the living daylights out of her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jinsoul is jittery and on edge for the rest of the week, and dread builds up in her stomach with each passing night that Lip doesn't show up to their club.</p><p>“Just pick someone, for god's sake.” Sooyoung laughs at her as she's closing up the bar.</p><p>Jinsoul glares at her from behind the rim of her glass. Why she even bothered talking to her laidback friend about laying Lip's back on her mattress is a mystery to her. She had expected Sooyoung to divulge some kind of info about the brunette that's been plaguing her every waking minute, but all she got in response was an uncaring shrug, a resounding <em> ‘I am NOT asking Jiwoo, </em> ’ and an incredulous ‘ <em> You're that riled up???!’ </em></p><p>“I wish it were that simple, Soo.”</p><p>A half-lie. Jinsoul’s problem could be solved if she heeded her friend’s advice, and she did. Sort of. Jinsoul had picked Lip, and she wanted the brunette to face the full wrath of her pent up sexual frustration. Blowing off steam in the meanwhile would only work against her plans to have Lip at her mercy and for even <em> daring </em> to step out of line with her.</p><p>So, Jinsoul waits, and she stalks around the club like a predator watching out for her favourite little lamb. Her patience pays off when Lip willingly walks into the wolf’s den on another Friday night.</p><p>“Hey,” Jinsoul greets, approaching the brunette at the bar during one of her breaks.</p><p>Lip tears her attention away from the conversation she was having with Jiwoo. When she looks at Jinsoul, it’s clear she wasn't expecting to be approached by the tattood DJ.</p><p>Jinsoul flashes the most innocuous smile she can muster, “Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>Lip doesnt respond, instead she gives Jinsoul’s figure a once over, making the raven haired girl's lips pull back in a grin, “Don’t be like that, I don’t bite.” She chides playfully and bares her pearly whites, adding to the illusion.</p><p>Lip scoffs, and it sounds like music to Jinsoul’s ears. Jinsoul then slams a large hand onto the bar’s surface loudly, shaking all the glassware on it. She yells, “BARTENDER!” to get Sooyoung’s attention, enjoying the way her actions make Lip jump a little in surprise.</p><p>Jinsoul steals a peek at Lip’s bright orange drink. She smirks at her choice, it couldn't have been more appropriate.</p><p>“Another Screwdriver for my lady!”</p><p>“On it!” Sooyoung responds from her spot.</p><p>“<em> Your </em>lady?” Lip questions with a raise of a defiant eyebrow. Jinsoul takes note of the dimple.</p><p>She shrugs, “I can be polite when I want to be.” </p><p>“When you’re not interrupting people, you mean?”</p><p>Jinsoul feigns innocence about the incident on the dancefloor, “My fingers slipped!” Oh how they’d like to slip somewhere else entirely.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Lip doesn't buy it, but she continues nonetheless, “Regardless, thanks for not ruining the playlist tonight.”</p><p>“Thanks for not burning the club down.” Jinsoul smiles and Sooyoung pops by to slide another glass in front of Lip, replacing the empty one. She shoots Jinsoul a wink out of Lip’s line of sight before moving away. </p><p>Lip mouths a ‘thank you’, accepting Jinsoul’s peace-offering despite her outward air of hostility. Jinsoul relishes in the duality, another perfect layer for her to peel back as she steals kisses and groans of pleasure from Lip’s mouth. The brunette certainly doesn't mind the back and forth, but it’s not going fast enough for Jinsoul’s liking so she decides to switch things up a little.</p><p>“You’re a really good dancer, do you train?” and Jinsoul is <em> astonished </em> at how Lip practically perks up in the stool at the praise. Her shoulders and neck straighten, and her chest puffs out proudly.</p><p>Lip is so easy to read that it’s almost endearing.</p><p>“Thank you,” And is that really a blush under the makeup? “Yes, I do actually. At the academy across the street.”</p><p>“Really?” Jinsoul is taken aback and digs around, “Sooyoung teaches there!”</p><p>“I’m one of her students!” and Jinsoul feels a bout of possessiveness bubble in her stomach. Why was Sooyoung trying to hide this fact from her? But Lip reads the confusion on Jinsoul’s brow and quickly supplements with a clarification, “I just transferred a week ago. Jiwoo’s recommendation.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh now it makes sense. </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul decides to get back to flirting with a sincere chuckle, “Yeah I don’t think you need it, you could totally pass for an instructor.”</p><p>Lip’s blush intensifies, and it’s so adorable that Jinsoul almost feels bad for what she plans on doing to her. She laughs a little, “Yeah? Well I think you need to go back to DJ school or whatever.” Her tone all mocking and the same little smirk returning to her face. Jinsoul watches as she takes a proud sip of her drink, licking the golden liquor off the seam of her lips.</p><p>Yeah, scratch that, she definitely deserves what’s coming for her.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jinsoul leans in, attentive to how the slightest hints of alarm flashes in Lip’s beautiful eyes, “Why don't you recommend me one then, <em>princess</em>?” Jinsoul just wishes she had her real name.</p><p>Lip actually <em> stutters </em>at the proximity and lowers her gaze immediately.</p><p>
  <em> Gotcha! </em>
</p><p>There’s an especially intense moment of thick, silent tension where Jinsoul looks at Lip like she might just eat her up and the brunette struggles to maintain eye contact with her. Jinsoul doesn’t get to enjoy this enticingly flustered version of Lip for long as the girl is pulled away from her by Jiwoo calling for her attention.</p><p>“I--,” and Jinsoul has to bite back a sneer, “I have to go now.”</p><p>She makes a move to stand and so does Jinsoul.</p><p>“Wait,” and Lip turns around, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Jungeun.”</p><p>“Jungeun…” Jinsoul repeats, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue, “Will you come again?”</p><p>Jungeun smiles playfully and husks, “Maybe.”</p><p>“Maybe?” confused, Jinsoul tilts her head to one side and her lips naturally curl into a pout.</p><p>“Maybe…” Jungeun steps closer and touches one of arms, fingertips tickling the black ink there. “Maybe if you weren't so busy.”</p><p>Jinsoul watches Jungeun’s retreating figure and her heart flutters at the thought of pounding into that ass.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Haseul asks as soon as the doors are shut and Jinsoul peels the car away from the driveway. “You and Jungeun? Is that her name?”</p><p>“What about her?” Jinsoul feigns indifference. It’s not like she had spent the whole week curating a 6 hour long playlist incase she was busy elsewhere, shaving where she needed to shave, fixing up some things her apartment, or buying new sheets for her bed.</p><p>She’d even started flossing more obsessively than normal. Only God knows why, because Jinsoul’s teeth are already perfect. </p><p>Haseul is amused by the little act, “She might visit tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“I dunno,” this time she tries ignorance. Jinsoul has been especially irate and moody lately. Ricocheting between her normally cool self and bouts of agitation when her libido starts functioning at maximum capacity.</p><p>Jinsoul tightens her grip on the steering wheel, right now she’s going through the latter. And it takes everything in her power to focus on driving and not images of Jungeun grinding down in her lap.</p><p>“Right..” Haseul let's up, realizing that Jinsoul is <em> yet again </em> too riled up to talk. She still offers some advice out of concern for the brunette, “Just go easy on her.” Knowing full well how many women have left Jinsoul’s apartment with legs so wobbly they could barely stand, let alone walk anywhere.</p><p>“Right.” Jinsoul says through a clenched jaw and gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As if. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Jungeun and Jiwoo visit the club the next night and they’re treated like VIP guests by their three hosts. They all talk for a while, things like the club owners' history as friends and business partners. Jungeun is surprised by many things; like the bet for the club’s name (she scoffs at Jinsoul’s choice and comments, ‘of course everything terrible has you at the center’), the fact that Jinsoul actually composed a few tracks for one of her favourite indie artists, or like how Sooyoung is wanted in Japan in a CRIMINAL WAY for sleeping with the Crown Prince’s daughter, or like how Haseul is the lawyer that got her out of that pickle?????</p><p>Jinsoul makes sure to hover around Jungeun the whole time, leaning too close to whisper things into her ears or putting a hand to the small of her back as she guides her around the lounge. Jungeun reciprocates with touches to Jinsoul’s toned inked arms or laughing at all her jokes to make her own intentions obvious.</p><p>They flirt, constantly and blatantly. Like a hawk, Jinsoul watches her every move and Jungeun takes special delight in all the attention and compliments Jinsoul throws her way. It’s when Jinsoul takes her behind the DJ’s booth to have “a little talk” that Jungeun decides to ask a question that’s been bugging her from her visit to this establishment.</p><p>“How come you have so many tattoos and they don’t?”</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said we bet on that too?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Jinsoul laughs, “I thought so.” and explains, “Sooyoung has her tattoos entirely on her torso, and Haseul’s are on her legs.”</p><p>She continues, noticing Jungeun is genuinely interested in the conversation.</p><p>“We even have matching ones!” She turns her head and moves her hair back so Jungeun can see the tiny circle tattooed just behind her ear. “See?”</p><p>“Haseul has a square right here, and for Sooyoung it’s a triangle.”</p><p>Jungeun doesn't know what overcame her in that moment; she blames the proximity of their faces, the fact that they're in a club, or that Jinsoul’s attention hadn’t left her for a single moment since she had walked into said club. With Jinsoul’s ear right there for the taking, Jungeun leans in for her first bold move of the night, and presses her lips to the shell of the sensitive organ.</p><p>That thick tension is back in full force. Jinsoul is surprised but not for long as she lunges forward and captures Jungeun's lips in an intensity that screams <em> ‘I want you right now’ </em>. Jungeun kisses her back with the same enthusiasm. Her hands quickly make their way to Jinsoul's shoulders, rubbing and pressing as if coaxing her to kiss her harder.</p><p>Jinsoul does just that, she sucks the first of many sighs off Jungeun’s lips, loving the way the girl is already melting in her arms. She can't wait to see what Jungeun’s limit is and then her face when she’s pushed past it.</p><p>Jungeun trails her kisses to Jinsoul's neck as one of her hands sneaks under Jinsoul's shirt to scratch just under her navel.</p><p><em> I want to fuck you so bad… </em>Jinsoul sighs under her breath at the feeling.</p><p>Jungeun halts in her tracks and pulls away, and her wide-eyes are enough to tell Jinsoul that she had just said those words out loud.</p><p>“I--” Jinsoul tries to make amends but Jungeun’s eyes harden, the flame returning to them. She leans in till her lips are inches away from Jinsoul's ear again. She whispers, “But can you?”</p><p>Their lips collide again, the intensity of the kiss and the roaming hands much more pronounced this time around. This time it's Jinsoul's hands trailing their way downwards to sneak touches and gropes at Jungeun's torso and thighs. She squeezes at Jungeun's ass and decides to give the girl a warning she fully intends to follow through on.</p><p>“Jungeun,” she says when the girl gasps against her mouth, “I'm not very gentle....”</p><p>Jungeun breaks the kiss again, and looks at her. <em> What a silly thing to say. </em>. She tilts her head to one side and asks, “What makes you think I want you to be?”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knows, Jinsoul is pulling her away from the booth, up the hidden stairwell, and to her flat above the clubhouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly this was going to be a one-shot initially, but I split it right before the foreplay begins in case anyone wants to back out while they still can. This LipSoul is not the same soft and floofy one you're used to in my writing and I don't want to shock/trigger anyone. The next chapter is EXPLICIT, the masturbation scene in this one should give you a very good idea how much.</p><p>Jinsoul's thoughts throughout the chapter are a teaser for *exactly* what's going to happen so treat it as a teaser and also a WARNING. But don't worry, both parties consent to everything going on and the ending is soft. This is just a smut that plays on domination and submission dynamics. If you're into that, continue, if not, then this is where you stop.</p><p>Here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kimlipssi">CC</a>. Come scream at me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filth. Just filth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have been warned multiples times. If you are still reading, that's on you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Why is everything so… red?” Jungeun asks, referring to the lighting as soon as she enters the main lounge of the flat. Shoes and socks already discarded in the hallway.</p><p>“Helps me concentrate.” On what? Jinsoul doesn't specify, and Jungeun assumes the answer is music.</p><p>If you count the symphony of moans of pleasure and cries of pain Jinsoul plans on composing by using their bodies as instruments, then, yeah. Sure. Music it is.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Jinsoul asks, standing before her and for some reason Jungeun feels compelled to reply in the affirmative.</p><p>“I do..” and to be honest, she actually kinda does.</p><p>“Good.” Jinsoul says, before closing the gap in between their bodies and pushing Jungeun against the wall.</p><p>Right off the bat, the kiss is urgent, full of want, and Jinsoul doesn't take long in shrugging Jungeun’s red flannel off her, leaving her in just a gray skin tight t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. Jungeun tugs at the waist-line of Jinsoul’s jeans to bring their bodies even closer, before slipping her own hands under the girl's black muscle tee. </p><p><em> She’s not wearing a bra… </em> and it shouldn't make Jungeun’s blood rush to her nether regions <em> that </em>quickly but it does. Her body repeats the same motions when Jinsoul maneuvers a knee in between her legs, hiking it upwards, and moving her kisses to Jungeun’s neck.</p><p>Jungeun’s breathing picks up and her eyes dart around the flat, looking for some furniture they could shift this makeout session to. She feels drawn to the black couch in the living room, leather gleaming crimson, and pushes Jinsoul towards it. They stumble along the way, nearly tripping over the descending step, Jinsoul manages to catch them before both of them fall to the floor.</p><p>Not an unwelcome outcome to be honest, if not entirely preferred. </p><p>They share a laugh and more kisses. They connect at the mouth as if drinking each other in was more important than breathing air. At the very last moment, Jungeun flips them around so she lands on her knees, straight into Jinsoul’s lap. Jinsoul catches her, and Jungeun begins to love the way her arms feel around her and greedily exploring her body. Jinsoul teases her with her fingers, tempts her with lips, and tantalizes her through her <em> gaze. </em></p><p>Jungeun’s gray t-shirt has buttons, and Jinsoul’s thinks she wore it on purpose tonight considering how easy it is to tear off her torso. Jinsoul tosses it away and admires Jungeun’s now topless figure in her lap. She plants kisses on her toned midriff and licks a stripe down to her abs. Jungeun sighs and relaxes as Jinsoul licks circles around her navel, and shivers when she feels the tongue dip in. Jinsoul strokes at Jungeun's sides and Jungeun grabs onto her shoulders. Jinsoul pinches, and relishes in the way Jungeun giggles and tries to swat her hands away.</p><p>Jinsoul looks up at her, the dastardly glint in her eyes both excites and frightens Jungeun a little. She moves her roaming hands to Jungeun’s maroon bra, tickling her nipples through the lacy fabric. Hooking her index fingers in the topside of the cups, she says, “We can keep this on for now.”</p><p>Jungeun humms and Jinsoul pulls her back down for a searing kiss. Jungeun's hands make their way to Jinsoul’s chest for purchase. A few gropes and presses later, she tugs at the neckline of her shirt and mewls a little against her lips.</p><p>“You want me to take this off?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jungeun nods and sucks on her own lips.</p><p>“What’s the magic word?”</p><p>Jungeun laughs, “Please?” and Jinsoul thinks it’s adorable how naive she is, playing into her power-games so easily.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, I’m going to fuck you so bad. </em>
</p><p>“Okay,” Jinsoul nods and moves to pull the shirt off herself. </p><p>Jungeun watches her hungrily taking in all the details of the tattoos all over her body. The full sleeves on her arms that Jungeun promises to take a better look at later, the betta on her chest and collars and the floral pattern under her breasts on her midriff. Then, Jungeun’s eyes zero in on Jinsoul’s abs and she salivates, so much that Jinsoul has barely pulled the round neckline off her head and she's already pressed her warm hands to the taut muscles there.</p><p>Jinsoul throws her shirt away and cocks an eyebrow at the girl in her lap. “Like what you see?”</p><p>Another quick nod.</p><p>She leans back on the couch, “You gonna do anything about it?”</p><p>This time it’s Jungeun who descends to meet Jinsoul’s lips. Jinsoul let’s her take the lead for now, and Jungeun is thankful for it. She's also very thankful for the fact that Jinsoul had omitted to wear a bra today as she palms and gropes at her chest.</p><p>Jinsoul is honestly a little lost. Yeah, she prefers it all rough and wild but Jungeun is intoxicating with how shy yet determined she is. Regardless, she wants Jungeun to enjoy herself too and it’s important for her to be adequately “warmed up” for it. So if Jungeun wants to take charge of the foreplay side of things, she might as well let her have it.</p><p>After a while of sucking and nibbling at soft, supple lips, Jungeun starts to grind into Jinsoul’s lap. Jinsoul responds with rolls of her own but they're both wearing jeans and two layers of denim makes it difficult to achieve any kind of friction. Jungeun starts to undo her own jeans and Jinsoul stops her by tugging at the roots of her hair.</p><p>“Who said you could do that?” Jinsoul asks against her lips.</p><p>Jungeun stills.. And for a moment she’s confused.. Honestly she’s still confused but something tells her she should try again later. Her hands return to Jinsoul’s torso and shoulders, fingernails dragging over her breasts and nipples, and she must've done something right because Jinsoul resumes kissing her. Jungeun trails her own kisses to Jinsoul’s neck and surprisingly the girl shudders. She decides to have some fun there and licks a stripe up from Jinsoul’s neck to her ear.</p><p>Jinsoul’s pride won't allow her to show weakness, so she pulls away in an attempt to conceal how badly that little move had affected her. The way Jinsoul glares at her, the red lighting reflecting in her dark eyes making her look all the more feral, has Jungeun feeling like she just made a terrible mistake. She immediately apologizes, not wanting the night to be over so quickly,</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Jungeun, this is just another one of Jinsoul’s methods to keep Jungeun subdued to her will. Still glowering at Jungeun like a dark looming cloud reminding her of imminent danger, she instructs, “Keep going.”</p><p>Jungeun complies immediately, and when she lunges forward this time, she avoids Jinsoul’s neck altogether. Instead she focuses her attention entirely on Jinsoul’s torso. She starts off with kissing the tattoo of the betta on Jinsoul’s collars before moving down to her chest. Jinsoul huffs in approval when she begins to suck on her nipples and clawing lightly at the other one. Jungeun shifts her attention between both her breasts, lavishing them equally as Jinsoul brings her hands to her hips.</p><p>Jinsoul attempts to move and switch their positions. She almost lifts both of them up from the couch but Jungeun pushes down on her shoulders.</p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p>She waits for an explanation.</p><p>There’s something about Jinsoul, her dark almost ominous energy and her relaxed, almost lazy attitude. The way she looks at Jungeun like she’s so much better than her, like she’s not even worth her time, or that she should be thankful for even getting a chance to spend the night with her… Jungeun just wants to impress her or prove her wrong.</p><p>“I-- want to eat you out.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Now?”</p><p>Jungeun nods eagerly.</p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Yes,” and Jungeun squeezes the inside of her thighs to convey how intent she is.</p><p><em> This is new… </em>But Jinsoul can't deny how endearing Jungeun’s enthusiasm is. Honestly, she was enjoying the attention as well. She figures she has the whole night to ruin Jungeun and have her submit to her, so she decides to indulge the girl and the tenacity that attracted Jinsoul to her in the first place.</p><p>But she won’t let Jungeun have her way without working for it.</p><p>“And what are we supposed to say?”</p><p>“Please.” Jungeun begs readily, already being conditioned for the rest of the night.</p><p>Jinsoul smiles and kisses her again. “Sure thing, baby,” and Jungeun doesn't waste a second in climbing off her lap and descending to her knees in between Jinsoul’s legs.</p><p>Jinsoul is amazed at how everything is playing out. And all she can think about as Jungeun eagerly unbuckles her belt, pulls her jeans and boxers down, and then looks up at her as if asking for permission one last time is, ‘<em> Manifestation 1, Jungeun 0.’ </em></p><p>Jinsoul nods with her chin, “Go ahead.”</p><p>Jinsoul allows Jungeun to spread her legs open, cool air hitting Jinsoul where she’s warm, making her groan a little but she swallows it down. Jungeun begins peperring the inside of Jinsoul’s thighs with small kisses and tiny nibbles. Jinsoul watching her every move like an ever present reminder of impending doom. Jungeun working her sensitive skin, edging closer but not close enough has Jinsoul starting to feel a little frustrated. She’s just about to grab Jungeun’s head and shove it towards her center, but Jungeun’s luscious, warm lips beat her to it. She sighs as Jungeun <em> finally </em> starts licking and sucking where she needs her the most. She lays back down again and tries to relax against Jungeun’s gentle ministrations.</p><p>“Harder,” Jinsoul commands.</p><p>Jungeun nods against her core and presses her lips to Jinsoul’s folds a little firmly, Jinsoul’s approval allowing her movements to become braver and more purposeful. Her nails scratch at muscular thighs and Jinsoul throws her head back, huffing, and grabs onto the couch cushions. The reaction spurs Jungeun on even more, and she tilts her head, practically making out with Jinsoul’s pussy at this point.</p><p>Jinsoul is surprised at how devotedly Jungeun is eating her out, and brings a hand to her head to tilt it upwards towards her clit. She can’t resist rocking her hips, the feeling of Jungeun’s mouth and sometimes the front of her teeth against her clit almost too good. Jungeun moans at the touch, the vibrations sending Jinsoul’s brain in a small frenzy and her grip tightens around her roots. Jungeun moans again at the sensation and Jinsoul begins to rock and thrust her hips against her face. Jungeun holds on to her legs to keep both of them steady, she pushes her tongue into Jinsoul, finally breaking the little self-control she still had left.</p><p>Jinsoul tightens her legs around Jungeun’s head, locking it in place. She uses her hand to rock Jungeun’s head up and down, and finally moves her own hips in a way that she’s practically fucking into and against Jungeun’s mouth. Jungeun is thankful for her excellent breath control in that moment, and she responds to each of Jinsoul’s attempts at manipulating her head movements by thrusting her tongue even deeper into Jinsoul.</p><p>Jinsoul’s huffs and groans continuously, and her legs begin to shake with the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. Jungeun pushes her hands under Jinsoul and pulls her closer by the ass. She takes the chance to flick the tip of her nose against Jinsoul’s clit and the girl bucks her hips at the feeling.</p><p>Jinsoul cums with a long, drawn out groan with Jungeun’s warm tongue inside her, lips against her folds, nose flicking against her clit, and nails digging into her ass. Her hands and limbs fall from their previous grip around Jungeun’s head. Her brain feels fuzzy, sensation heightened and dampened at the same time, and when she closes her eyes, she can actually see little spots of brightness floating in and out of her vision.</p><p>She opens them to find Jungeun still in between her legs, peppering little kisses to her thighs or her throbbing clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Jinsoul watches her, like she would watch a pet, till Jungeun finally notices eyes on her.</p><p>Jungeun is taken aback a little, and she asks a useless question. “Did you..?” </p><p>“I did, baby, all thanks to you.” And Jungeun ascends from the floor so quickly and so happily that she gives away a very important piece of information to someone who was definitely going to use it against her.</p><p>
  <em> A praise kink? </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul isn't surprised honestly. Jinsoul tastes herself on Jungeun’s lips and it steels her resolve to screw Jungeun till she’s a crying and slobbering mess even further. She decides to toy with the girl a little as soon as she’s back in her lap and kissing her like she just came back from a fucking war. She takes the zipper of Jungeun’s jeans between her fingers and asks, “Why don't you take these off for me, hm?” she adds the new pet-name because it’s fun watching Jungeun light up like a christmas tree, “baby?”</p><p>Jungeun listens, and it’s the attention to detail that has Jinsoul feeling like she really hit the jackpot with the girl in front of her, because Jungeun shrugs <em> only </em> her jeans off, and stands before her in her underwear.</p><p>Jinsoul grins, baring her teeth, which would honestly look like fangs to anyone with how wickedly she looked Jungeun’s body up and down.</p><p>Jinsoul pulls Jungeun towards herself into the space between her legs “Aww, did you match these for me?” Jinsoul asks, pulling at the elastic band of her undies before letting it snap against her waist.</p><p>“Uhmm,” Jungeun blushes, and the intense reddening of her ears that hits Jinsoul the hardest. Jinsoul is amazed, yet again, because this girl really just sucked the life out of her and now she’s being shy??? For real???</p><p>
  <em> Precious. I’m going to destroy you. </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul moves forward on the couch, “Let me help you out of them.”</p><p>Jungeun practically keens as Jinsoul resumes kissing her stomach. Her roaming hands tickle Jungeun as they make their way to her back and fingers slip under the band of her bra. Jinsoul unhooks the bra effortlessly and discards it. <em>Jungeun.... </em>is just beautiful and so soft allover. So ready, and so willing. Jinsoul keeps her hands on her waist, and she kisses her midriff before reaching upwards with her mouth. Nipples just out of reach, so she resorts to sucking on the underside of the swell of Jungeun’s breasts, while looking straight into her eyes.</p><p>Next, Jinsoul brings her hands to the back of Jungeun's thighs, spreading her legs apart. She slips her fingers under Jungeun’s panties, and into her folds.</p><p>“So wet,” she comments, “all for me?”</p><p>Jungeun almost melts into her hands and she steadies herself by gripping onto Jinsoul’s shoulders. She ignores the question. Too embarrassed to reply, she presumes it was rhetorical. </p><p>Jinsoul tilts her head, “You’re not going to answer me?” and gives Jungeun’s sensitive lower lips another stroke.</p><p><em> This is a test… </em>and Jungeun should know better but arousal clouds her judgement yet again.</p><p>“Yes..” she whispers.</p><p>“Yes, <em> what? </em>” Jinsoul demands a full response.</p><p>“Yes, I’m all wet..” and she thinks she’s done, but adds the suffix when Jinsoul still won’t tear that uncompromising glare off her, “...for you.” </p><p>“Don’t make me wait again.” Jinsoul says with such finality that it causes a shiver to run up Jungeun’s spine.</p><p>Jinsoul pulls her fingers out, and rubs the sheen of Jungeun’s slick in between her fingers.</p><p>“Well?” she looks up again, “They’re not going to suck themselves.”</p><p>Jungeun <em> gasps </em>, all her instincts screaming at her to back out while she still can. But the demanding look in Jinsoul’s eyes has her rooted to the spot. One touch to Jinsoul’s hand and she feels herself burn up. She raises it to her mouth and wraps her lips around the appendages in question.</p><p>Jung Jinsoul has Kim Jungeun wrapped around her fingers. Literally and Figuratively. She smirks, ‘<em> Manifestation 2, Jungeun 0.’ </em></p><p>“Come here,” Jinsoul urges and presses the flat of her tongue to the lacy fabric of Jungeun’s panties. Jungeun’s gasp is muffled against the fingers in her mouth. She makes the mistake of ceasing, and Jinsoul forces her to continue by pulling her fingers out halfway and pushing them back in. She repeats her motions in tandem with licking and swiping circles over Jungeun’s clit, indulging two kinds of oral fixations simultaneously. </p><p>Halfway through, Jinsoul pulls the impeding fabric using her teeth and Jungeun’s legs quake a little. </p><p>“Spread.” Jinsoul commands, and Jungeun yields to her in a heartbeat. Jungeun’s tongue is still in between her fingers when she pulls them out abruptly with an indecent pop. She uses the same, very lubricated hand to rub circles on both of Jungeun’s nippes, cool wetness making the buds perk up with quickness. Jungeun leans into the touch and subsequently lowers her upper body to chase after it when Jinsoul’s hand moves away.</p><p>When they’re in reach, Jinsoul places two teasing kisses to Jungeun’s painfully hardened nipples, one each. She flicks them, and <em> only </em> flicks them with the tip of her tongue when her hand finally <em> finally </em>reaches Jungeun’s aching core.</p><p>It takes the smallest of touches to the tip of her clit for Jungeun’s legs to buck so badly that she almost falls to the floor. Luckily, Jinsoul catches her.</p><p>“You want to sit?” she asks with a smile, and Jungeun nods her head through pants.</p><p>“Okay, baby.”</p><p>Suddenly, Jinsoul is on her feet, towering over Jungeun. Then there’s hands on her arms and she’s spun around so quickly that her world spins. Then she’s spun around once more and she’s in front of the couch again.</p><p>Jungeun blinks, and tries to look behind her, but then there’s knees pushing into the back of her own knees, making her legs buck and lose balance. She lands on the couch and the same strong pair of hands lifts her by her sides and throws her across the backrest.</p><p>With no Jinsoul in front of her anymore, Jungeun can concentrate on nothing else but her surroundings. She looks at the walls, <em> red </em> . The furniture, <em> red </em> . The little crockery and appliances she can spot in the open kitchen, also <em> red </em>. When she looks down and she sees that her hands are painted in the same sinister scarlet, it dawns on her that this choice of ambiance is very much deliberate.</p><p>It's at that moment that Jungeun realizes that she really did just consent to being fucked by a goddamn wolf, and in her own den no less... and that said wolf had just climbed behind her and trapped her between herself and the couch, ready to take whatever she wanted from her. The moan that squeezes it’s way past her throat and slithers past her lips when Jinsoul licked behind her ear is a sign of how aroused she was at that prospect.</p><p>This time around Jinsoul is quick in bringing her palms to Jungeun’s breasts and her center. She starts rubbing at her clit vigorously, and Jungeun realizes that it’s almost too quick. She tries to move away from the near unbearable touch but Jinsoul keeps her in place using her own hips and a tight grip on her chest. The hand around her breast feels rock hard, and Jinsoul squeezes with so much force that she’s not sure if her moans mean a good or bad thing anymore.</p><p>She's still stuck in between deciding if she even wants Jinsoul to slow down when the girl pinches her nipple and gives her clit a twist at the same time. Jungeun <em> yelps </em>and lurches away from the abuse, but not enough to actually make a difference. Jinsoul has gotten sick of the squirming at this point and she retracts her hands and Jungeun breathes for a moment. But just a moment only as Jinsoul's hand comes to slap Jungeun’s core from behind. She jumps again with a cry, and Jinsoul uses the momentum to literally lift her by her cunt to drape her across the backrest. Jinsoul then uses one hand to hold Jungeun down by the nape while continuing to rub at her clit with a vengeance.</p><p>“Look at you,” Jinsoul laughs menacingly, and Jungeun feels her breath hitch, “Acting all tough back there and now you can't even hold yourself up.” </p><p>It’s either through practice or profession, or a combination of both that Jinsoul is so exceptionally good at using her fingers. She moves Jungeun’s lips apart, isolating the clit, and presses three fingers to it, <em> hard. </em>She rubs and swipes at it so aggressively that Jungeun yells and shrieks in gaps every time Jinsoul’s fingers flicks over the tip.</p><p>Which is... a lot.  </p><p>“Well guess what, baby?” Jinsoul pulls at Jungeun’s hair to bring her ear close to her own mouth. “This is what it’s gonna be like for the rest of the night. I’m gonna fuck you till cum and you cry and you beg me to stop.” </p><p>Jungeun doesn't even possess the mental consciousness to beg for mercy. She can only mumble against Jinsoul’s dexterous fingers and their assault.</p><p>“And you know what I’m gonna do then?” Jinsoul squeezes and pulls at the bundle of nerves, and Jungeun halfheartedly struggles to move away but she's firmly trapped by Jinsoul pressing her against the backrest and her grip on her neck. “I’m gonna keep going and I’ll keep fucking you till you’ve learned your fucking lesson.” Jinsoul practically growls that last bit into her ear.</p><p>Jinsoul moves her fingers to Jungeun’s entrance, preparing to change the target of her cruelty. She pushes just the middle finger in and thrusts once or twice, “Because that’s just what you fucking deserve, you dirty fucking s--” She stops abruptly when she realizes there’s way too much wetness dripping from Jungeun and onto her palm for it to be pre-cum. </p><p>One look at Jungeun straining as she’s bent over the backrest, chest heaving against it, nails digging into the leather, and the walls fluttering around her finger tells Jinsoul that it’s not <em>pre-</em>cum at all.</p><p>“Wow..” Because, <em> wow </em> is this girl sensitive? This little fact along with the praise kink works so well in Jinsoul’s favour. “You just came.”</p><p>Jungeun only whimpers in humiliation. Jinsoul holds too much power over her.</p><p>“You’re such a pathetic little fuck-doll, I fucking knew it.”</p><p>Before she knows it, Jinsoul is pulling out and Jungeun’s groans at the feeling. Jinsoul moves back and pulls Jungeun with her, taking a moment to collect her limbs in a ball before she’s lifted off the couch. </p><p>Still recovering from the climax that came way too fast, Jungeun registers the bare minimum as she’s carried into another room. All she sees are flashes and blurs of red until her eyes focus on the bed she’s being led to.</p><p>Jungeun knows she’s tiny and that she’s light. But this… being scooped up like some sort of kitten and carried to the bedroom to be fucked and defiled even further… It’s too embarrassing even for her. She’s laid down on the mattress on her fours and Jinsoul doesn't waste a second in spinning her around to face her. Before Jungeun can even register Jinsoul’s figure towering over her, a pair of hands grip her by the jaw to pull her up and lips come crashing against her own.</p><p>Jinsoul kisses her hungrily, and she bites down, making Jungeun cry in pain against her mouth. A string of spit stretches at the seams of their lips when Jinsoul tears them away. She begins to gnaw at the expanse of Jungeun’s neck, pushing her to lay back on the mattress before climbing over her. Lips and teeth not letting up for a moment as Jinsoul bites and sucks bruises onto Jungeun’s neck and collarbones. Jinsoul shoves a knee in between Jungeun’s legs at the same time she cups both of her breasts roughly, clamping down on them with force and squeezing her nipples in between her tattooed knuckles.</p><p>Jungeun moans wonderfully as Jinsoul lavishes her breasts and nipples with her mouth and tongue. She repeats the same ministrations Jungeun had done for her, but Jinsoul’s version is much more aggressive, involves more teeth, and leaves more marks.</p><p>Jungeun is simply limp to her touch. Her core uselessly rests against Jinsoul’s thigh, and she moves her hips in a desperate attempt to find some kind of friction, leaving trails of slick all over Jinsoul’s skin.</p><p>Jinsoul’s mouth leaves her breast with a loud and obscene pop, and she blows on the wet and hardened nipple, making Jungeun shudder.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I need more--”</p><p>“I need more <em> what?” </em></p><p><em> “ Please--” </em>Jungeun remembers to plead.</p><p>Jinsoul grabs onto Jungeun’s hips, and grinds her core against her own thigh. A nasally whine escapes her and she grips Jinsoul’s wrists. The raven haired girl smirks, “Is this what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> please, </em> mm <em> -- </em>more than anything.” Jungeun stutters when Jinsoul gets the angle just right.</p><p>“And what about what I want?”</p><p>“<em> PLEASE--” </em>Jungeun whines awfully, “I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Anything?” Jinsoul asks, eyes shining with a lecherous gleam.</p><p>“<em> Yes </em>.” </p><p>“I want you to touch yourself.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Since you like putting on a show so fucking much.” Jinsoul drawls, and Jungeun knows exactly what she’s referring to.</p><p>Horrified, Jungeun hesitates. Jinsoul shrugs and makes a move to get off her, but Jungeun prevents her by pulling at her wrists.</p><p>“Well?” Jinsoul waits.</p><p>“I-- I’ll do it.” And Jungeun delivers.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jungeun brings one hand up to her breasts and another in between her legs. She strokes her fingers in her own wetness, gathering moisture and willpower. This is so embarrassing, why is Jinsoul pushing her so much? Why can’t she just fuck her like everybody else and be done with it. Why does it--</p><p>Jinsoul descends on her again and plants a kiss on her bruised lips.</p><p>“Now, was that so hard?”</p><p><em> Finally… </em>Jungeun gets the affirmation she’s been seeking all this time. She really has been good, or at least tried to be, but Jinsoul keeps moving the goalposts everytime she thinks she’s figured out what she even wants from her.</p><p>Even if it’s just one line, and that too laced with mockery and patronizing her so badly, it’s enough for Jungeun to relax and actually enjoy her own touch and Jinsoul looking at her like she can see through her bones.</p><p>Jinsoul kisses her again and hums, “Keep going, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Jungeun mewls sadly when Jinsoul’s weight is lifted off her. She tries to get up but Jinsoul catches her. “I said keep going,” she says and it’s uncharastically gentle. She shakes a finger at her and gives her nose an affectionate little flick. “Relax, enjoy yourself. And keep your eyes closed.” Leaving another soft kiss on her cheek and it makes some sort of warmth bloom in Jungeun’s chest.</p><p>Jungeun nods and leans back. She closes her eyes and focuses on pleasuring herself. She hears Jinsoul shuffle around the room for a bit, and the familiar gentle clanking of metallic buckles bumping with each other reach her ears. </p><p>She won’t dare open her eyes.</p><p>“You said you’d do anything for me?” Jinsoul asks as she fastens the harness around her waist.</p><p>Even though Jungeun knows the question is rhetorical and that she’s completely at the other girl’s peril, something else she won’t dare do is repeat her mistake and leave it hanging in the air.</p><p>“Yes,” she croaks out and swallows, “Yes, I did.” Goosebumps rising along the length of her arms, hair raising in anticipation. Jinsoul’s fingers had been inside of her for so little, and she’s aching to be stretched for <em> real </em>this time around.</p><p>“Will you take my strap, baby?”</p><p>Jungeun mewls in agony, she’d love nothing more at this point. But Jinsoul is waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Yes.” she replies and it honestly sounds like a sob.</p><p>“Good girl,” and the words cause a searing jolt of desire to pang in Jungeun’s lowerbelly, and she’s practically squirming for Jinsoul to take her her and stretch her to her limit.</p><p>Jinsoul chuckles softly <em> somehow </em>, and Jungeun groans in pitiful need again.</p><p>Jungeun can keep her eyes on only one thing as Jinsoul applies lube to the dark silicon length in between her legs. She rubs it up and down, as if polishing it for a special occasion. It stands up proud and intimidating, much like Jinsoul herself. A bead of liquid drips from the tip and Jungeun feels her mouth water all over again.</p><p>Jinsoul looks up to see Jungeun’s gaze transfixed on her crotch. She smirks, and commands with a twirl of her index, “On your stomach.”</p><p>Jungeun obeys at a humiliating speed, and crouches on all fours. Jinsoul climbs over her, caging the brunette under herself from all sides. The mattress dips around Jungeun, one little feel of how bouncy it is and she just knows that she’s in for a <em> ride </em> . She scrambles to face Jinsoul and when she turns her head around even the slightest, Jinsoul places a soft kiss against the shell of her ear and honest to <em> God </em>Jungeun thinks she’s going to lose her mind. Then, Jinsoul collects all her hair to one side to plant warm kisses on her neck and scratches at the base of her skull. She sighs involuntarily, slumping, letting Jinsoul exploit all of her weaknesses.</p><p>But then Jinsoul does something completely unexpected.</p><p>“You sure you okay with this?” She whispers into her ear and her voice is laced with so much concern that Jungeun feels like she might just melt into a puddle.</p><p>Jungeun doesn't know how to respond, this is so <em> so </em> foreign compared to how Jinsoul has been treating her all night, but she knows she can’t keep Jinsoul waiting for too long.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” And as if her pussy currently clenching around thin air wasn’t proof enough, she presses a kiss to Jinsoul’s lips to emphasize her point.</p><p>“Okay.” Jinsoul nods, “Lie flat and prop yourself up on your elbows.”</p><p>Once again, Jungeun does exactly as asked, readying herself as Jinsoul peppers more kisses along her jaw and the back of her neck and shoulders. This is so new, neither Jungeun or her spirits could’ve predicted this tender side to the girl.</p><p>If Jungeun was being honest, she didn't think Jinsoul was even capable of it.</p><p>But then Jinsoul sinks her teeth into Jungeun’s nape, and drags her nails painfully across the length of her back, all the way from her shoulders to her hips.</p><p>Jungeun is reduced to a writhing mess again. Jinsoul makes sure to press the tip of the dark blue sex-toy near Jungeun’s needy, dripping pussy as she violently takes the skin in between Jungeun’s shoulder blades in her teeth. Jinsoul bites down so hard that the first of Jungeun's tears begin to well up in her eyes, she fists at the sheets, but then Jinsoul is soothing the hickies on her back with her tongue.</p><p>Jungeun feels like she’s suffering from whiplash. </p><p>Jinsoul lifts herself off the mattress till she’s kneeling over Jungeun.</p><p>“Open up.” She barks at her.</p><p>Jungeun obeys. Or at least she tries to, because Jinsoul’s strong legs are on either side of her own and she’s prevented from spreading like she’s being ordered to.</p><p>“I said, open up.” Jinsoul’s threatening tone makes Jungeun’s heart drop in abject fear. She scrambles to comply but to no avail.</p><p>Jinsoul surges forward, grabbing Jungeun by her neck and her hair. Pulling so hard that her back is arched painfully against Jinsoul’s front. Her grip is torture and Jungeun is practically choking against it. Jinsoul squeezes, and snarls into her ear, “Are you going to listen or do I have to do everything myself?”</p><p>“No, no, I’ll listen, please--”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I’ll do everything you want, please- I need-”</p><p>“Fine.” Jinsoul grunts and lets her fall back onto the mattress. She coughs, Jinsoul allowing her the few precious moments she needs to recover. </p><p>“Now--” Jinsoul doesn't have to finish that order, because Jungeun crawls forward and squeezes herself from under Jinsoul’s weight. Enough for her to be able to prop her ass up against Jinsoul’s front, baring herself completely.</p><p>“Perfect,” and Jungeun all but purrs at the approval.</p><p>Jinsoul puts both her hands on Jungeun’s cheeks and spreads them apart. Jungeun is so on edge and dripping so badly, she expects Jinsoul to push into her straight away. She braces herself when Jinsoul lines the toy against her entrance.</p><p>But where’s the fun in that?</p><p>Jinsoul moves away suddenly. Without warning, her mouth meets Jungeun's core from behind. </p><p>Jungeun doesn't even. Can't even. With Jinsoul lapping up her folds and at her clit so ravenously, and sucking her clean so quickly that Jungeun’s precum has a difficult time catching up, exactly what <em> could </em>Jungeun even????</p><p>Jinsoul dips her tongue inside, and Jungeun finally develops the sense to arch for her some more. Still tongue-fucking and sucking Jungeun’s soul straight out of her pussy, she hums in approval - deeply and deliberately - and it sends shivers up Jungeun’s spine. Jungeun nearly collapses but Jinsoul keeps her propped up by her ass. Jinsoul swallows. She takes a breath and flattens her tongue against Jungeun’s folds. She licks a hot wet stripe all the way from her clit, her hole, her other hole, and then up her back and it seers Jungeun so badly like it’s lava.</p><p>Jungeun is practically pulsing and her pussy throbbing by the time Jinsoul finally makes her way up to her.</p><p>She grabs a fistful of her hair again and yanks.</p><p>“How do you want it?”</p><p>“Hard…” Jungeun replies immediately in a strained voice, “Deep..”</p><p>“Good answer.” Jinsoul hums, and she doesn't even wait for Jungeun to breathe before snapping forward, burying the toy deep inside her pussy till her thighs meet Jungeun’s ass.</p><p>Jungeun’s eyes pop open, and she tries to scream but her throat chokes up and no sound comes out. She fists at the sheets terribly until the strangled cry in her throat falls from her lips like a helpless wail. Jungeun has never been stretched this much with such little regard for her mental well-being, and it’s so painfully erotic that she clenches around the strap like her life depended on it.</p><p>Jinsoul is kind enough to allow Jungeun’s walls the time to adjust around the length. When she’s done, she pulls out so excruciatingly sloooooowly that Jungeun seriously thinks she’s going to cry.</p><p>And then thrusts forward all the way again.</p><p>Yeah, Jungeun is pretty sure she’s going to cry.</p><p>Jinsoul is honestly spoiled for choice, Jungeun asked for hard and deep and there’s just so many ways to give it to her. She threads her hands through Jungeun’s hair - God, she really loves that mane - she uses it to move Jungeun’s head to one side. She kisses her on her quivering lips as she sets a pace and Jungeun moans deeply into her mouth.</p><p>Jinsoul focuses on her movements. In, out. In out. She variates them in depth and force and speed to find a rhythm Jungeun enjoys. Jungeun meets her halfway each time, or at least she tries her best, and the enthusiasm she has for being impaled so ruthlessly like this has Jinsoul’s chest swelling with pride. Jinsoul can’t feel it right now, but she <em> knows </em> Jungeun is all soft and velvety on the inside, she’s just so… so soft and pliable and <em> fuckable </em>beneath her, so much that Jinsoul is almost starting to feel something for her.</p><p>Still thrusting, Jinsoul moves her hands to Jungeun’s shoulders, and she presses and rubs as if massaging her. She slides her hands down her arms to Jungeun’s clenched fists and rubs her thumbs over them, coaxing them out of their vice grip on the sheets.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby, I got you.”</p><p>This is <em> HELL. </em>How can Jinsoul fuck into her so mercilessly yet sound so sweet at the same time? Eyes clamped shut and tears clinging to her lashes, Jungeun nods and loosens her hold on the sheets. Jinsoul takes them in her own hands and rubs at her white knuckles. She rewards Jungeun with another kiss and a particularly deep thrust. Jungeun jumps but she accepts them all the same.</p><p>Jinsoul thinks she’s figured out Jungeun’s preferred pace and intensity, and that she’s had enough time to adjust.</p><p>“You ready for me, baby?” and Jungeun nods her head vigorously even though she has no idea what Jinsoul is even talking about.</p><p>Jinsoul laces their fingers together and brings her arms in so they’re crossed over her chest. Like a hug, and Jungeun is surprised at how romantic it is.</p><p>Until Jinsoul moves and she realizes just how sadistic it actually is.</p><p>Because Jinsoul lifts her up, entirely off the mattress, and Jungeun just stares at how her brown hair falls around her head.</p><p>Her upper body is in the air. Suspended. Entirely at Jinsoul’s mercy.</p><p>Jungeun gulps.</p><p>And Jinsoul’s hips set off. This time it’s like there’s a fucking <em> MACHINE </em>rutting into her. Relentless. Continuous. And Unfaltering. Jinsoul had capitalized on Jungeun’s weight and size the entire night, it’s like she had planned it all in advance. Jungeun mewls at the thought, as she’s literally fucked into thin air. She’s never felt more objectified in her whole life, and it’s scaring her how much she’s enjoying it.</p><p>
  <em> This is going to ruin sex for me forever. </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul lifts her up a little more to find the perfect angle. She knows she’s found her g-spot when she starts going into mini-spasms in her arms and Jinsoul can actually feel her walls fluttering around the strap. Jungeun doesn't know what she’s ever done to deserve this. She thanks the universe, all the Gods she knows of, all her past lives, and every decision that has led up to Jinsoul pounding into her with such precision.</p><p>Jungeun frees herself from the confines of shame, and a never ending spiel made up of blabbers of high-pitched moans and praises for Jinsoul fill the room along with the scandalous sounds of her asscheeks slapping against Jinsoul’s thighs.</p><p>But her orgasm is building up too quickly and she’s jumping and squirming so much that even big and strong Jinsoul is having a difficult time containing her. So Jinsoul lowers her back down, gently, and kisses the back of her head. Without disconnecting their hips, Jinsoul moves her legs to cover Jungeun’s - knees digging into the back of her thighs. Jungeun <em> yelps, </em>but that’s pretty much all she does as Jinsoul’s hips start moving at a punishing pace again. It’s really all she can do as Jinsoul let’s the mattress do more than half of the work for her.</p><p>Jinsoul urges Jungeun to relax and her hips buck beautifully against each thrust, bouncing back off the mattress and meeting Jinsoul’s perfectly. It’s so unbearable and so seering and tight for Jungeun, and it feels so <em> good. </em>The only thing that could make it better would be if Jinsoul--</p><p>“That’s it, baby. You’re doing amazing, you’ve taken me so well all night. I’m gonna treat you so good, baby. You’re gonna cum <em> So </em> . <em> Fucking </em> . <em> Hard </em>.”</p><p>Jinsoul times her thrusts all deep and perfect with those last three words. Jungeun begins to writhe under her again, the praise sending her brain into a frenzy and taking her body dangerously close to the edge. She just needs a little more stimulation to teeter off it.</p><p>“J-Jinsoul, please--”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“I-- sso close”</p><p>“Say my name, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> p-please </em>.”</p><p>Jinsoul nods, and puts her fingers next to Jungeun’s mouth. Jungeun accepts them and Jinsoul uses her own spit to wet them. She pulls them out and snakes the same arm under Jungeun’s belly and reaches her painfully swollen clit.</p><p>Jinsoul pinches,</p><p>Jungeun screams.</p><p>And then she’s cumming, so hard that she actually squirts. And she gets it everywhere. On her herself, on Jinsoul, on the bed. Good thing Jinsoul had already prepared for it.</p><p>Jungeun didn't just say Jinsoul's name, she repeated it like a mantra or a prayer, like it's the only thing keeping her grounded to reality. Jinsoul helps her ride out the orgasm, thrusting into her till she’s milked every cry of ecstasy and every ounce of quim out of her. </p><p>Jinsoul removes her weight from Jungeun's limp and trembling body, she kisses and strokes every inch of her sensitive skin with determined, comforting hands till she hears a muffled squeak.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“For what?” Jinsoul asks softly from where she is between Jungeun’s shoulder-blades, a particularly ugly looking bruise forming there.</p><p>“I… I got everywhere.” Face still buried in the wet-spot of her own tears. Maybe even drool.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. They’re just sheets.” She leans forward, the movement making Jungeun hiss a little, but then she melts because Jinsoul kisses her on her ear again.</p><p>“Cute.” Jinsoul tuts, feeling her it warm up under her lips.</p><p>Jungeun is still shaking when Jinsoul lifts herself up, hissing and groaning at every tiny movement as it sends aftershocks through her body down to her very toes. </p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna turn you around now.”</p><p>Jinsoul doesn't wait for Jungeun to sound approval, she pulls out so quickly that it snaps something inside of Jungeun and she <em> wails </em> . She slaps her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries. At this point the reason for why she’s crying is lost on her, but she’s so so <em> so </em>sensitive that she wishes Jinsoul was more aware of it.</p><p>Jinsoul is aware, and unfortunately that fact doesn't exactly translate to good news for her.</p><p>Because Jinsoul settles in between her legs and lines herself up against Jungeun throbbing pussy all over again.</p><p>“Put your hands down.”</p><p><em> No… </em> Jungeun looks at Jinsoul’s steely gaze in terror. <em> She’s not done with me… </em></p><p>“Or do you want me to do it for you?”</p><p>Quivering and terrified, Jungeun tears her trembling hands from her mouth to rest them on her sides. But she ends up grabbing onto Jinsoul’s strong arms along the way when the girl lunges forward, splitting her all over again.</p><p>The sound that escapes Jungeun is wretched and miserable, her nails digging into Jinsoul’s skin as she shakes with an intensity previously unknown to her.</p><p>But it doesn't inspire mercy within the girl on top of her. All Jinsoul wishes as she shrugs Jungeun’s arms off her was that she had tried this position earlier, because she was enjoying the way Jungeun’s lower belly bulged around the strap as it penetrated her.</p><p>Jinsoul brings one of Jungeun’s legs up, hooking it with her shoulder, she ignores the way it makes Jungeun whine out in pain and attempt to turn away. </p><p>Jinsoul puts a stop to the squirming with a very authoritative growl, “STAY DOWN! STOP MOVING.” and Jungeun can only whimper sadly when Jinsoul holds both her wrists down with one hand and wraps the other around her neck tightly.</p><p>She takes Jungeun's breasts in between her teeth again, she slobbers on them with intent, making sure they're gleaming with her own spit when she's done. She blows cool air on them and finds a deep sadistic satisfaction in the way Jungeun chomps down on her own lips to prevent herself from whimpering.</p><p>She prones over Jungeun, readying herself to begin driving into her quivering form all over again. The exposed and vulnerable position sending her brain on a power-trip.</p><p>
  <em> Squirm your way out of this one, bitch. </em>
</p><p>“Now I’m going to fuck you again as much as I want, in any way I want, for as long as I want, and you’re just going lie there and take it like the dirty little toy you are, understand?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, SLUT.”</p><p>“Y-yes…”</p><p>“Yes, <em> WHAT? </em>”</p><p>“.....yes, p-please fuck me...” She accepts her fate.</p><p>Jinsoul blinks and tilts her head. She expected a little more resistance to be honest, and the funny part is that if Jungeun had said no, she would’ve conceded to her immediately. Jinsoul had already put her through so much, and she’s so clearly overstimulated that any more would genuinely be akin to torture at this point.</p><p>Jinsoul takes Jungeun in again; wet eyelids clamped shut in fear, teeth biting into lips so hard that she’s sure they’re bleeding, body absolutely shaking in dread. Despite her laboured state, Jungeun was still willing to give more to her, let her take more from her… and it warmed Jinsoul’s heart because..</p><p>
  <em> Damn, she really would do anything for me. </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul feels her resolve soften and crumble. Jungeun had been very unselfish the whole night, delivering everything that was asked of her. To demand more would be selfish on Jinsoul’s part. So Jinsoul releases Jungeun’s wrists, and lays her leg back on her side as carefully as she can. Next, she tenderly caresses the clenched muscles of Jungeun’s stomach, while pecking and swiping at her lips till both relax.</p><p>“Hey,” she speaks softly, “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Jungeun inhales shakily, she looks at her through blurry vision, not knowing what to believe anymore.</p><p>“You know I wouldn't, right?” </p><p>There’s a pause, and worry creeps up on Jinsoul at the thought of actually having hurt the younger girl. So much that it practically emanated from her eyes and Jungeun notices.</p><p>Jinsoul makes a move to put some distance in between them, and Jungeun latches on to her faster than it takes for a heart to beat.</p><p>“N-no...” and Jinsoul waits with bated breath for her to finish. “....I-- I trust you.” </p><p>“Okay,” Jinsoul exhales and repeats, “Okay,” and the relief is so obvious on her features that Jungeun smiles at her a little.</p><p>Jinsoul smiles as well and kisses her again, this time Jungeun kisses back.</p><p>“Relax, okay? I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Still inside Jungeun, Jinsoul makes a few adjustments to their positions, this time much more attuned to Jungeun’s reactions. One of her hands grabs onto Jungeun’s hips and she asks Jungeun to lift her back a little so she can hold onto her nape with the other.</p><p>Slowly, Jinsoul begins rolling their hips together.</p><p>In this position, face to face, chests flush together, breaths and moans and the rocking of hips being exchanged in tandem. They’re almost equals like this despite Jinsoul's hand being snaked under her and holding onto her nape, always pinning her down one way or another. Jungeun doesn't mind, especially when Jinsoul is looking at her with eyes so deep and soft that if Jungeun tries hard enough, she can almost spot the vulnerability swimming in them. It’s starting to feel like Jinsoul is actually making love to her, and not just fucking her like some kind of plaything.</p><p>Jungeun can even make out the faint indent of a scar in between Jinsoul’s eyebrows from here.</p><p>With Jinsoul ensuring that every one of her rolls has the back end of the strap impacting with and rubbing against her own clit, Jungeun realizes that her body is being used by the older girl to chase after her own orgasm. As erotic as it is, Jungeun can’t help but think it’s oddly sweet. </p><p>With the way Jinsoul's eyes shut and eyebrows furrow, making the scar even more obvious, and how her body begins to flush as she pants into Jungeun's ear, Jungeun can tell her little motions are starting to work, but slowly… and she just wants to help her. This is the gentlest Jinsoul has been with her all night, and after so many rounds of Jinsoul being so good<em> to</em> her, Jungeun feels compelled to return the favour in any way she can.</p><p>So she brings her arms to wrap around Jinsoul’s shoulders. She starts pressing heavy kisses to Jinsoul’s exquisite jaw and neck where she knows the older girl is sensitive. Jinsoul moans, approving of the action, and it spurs Jungeun on to do more. She increases the frequency of her kisses and starts stroking Jinsoul's back lovingly, discovering another area where she is <em> very </em>sensitive.</p><p>Jungeun rakes her fingernails from the center of Jinsoul’s spine to her sides and Jinsoul convulses so violently in her arms that Jungeun is forced to halt her actions. Wide-eyed, she tries again and elicits the same response. Jinsoul tightens her grip on Jungeun’s waist and neck, the grinding speeds up.</p><p>Then a thought occurs to Jungeun, and she wonders if Jinsoul is just as responsive to praise as she is.</p><p>So she bring her lips to the shell of Jinsoul’s ear, kissing the tattoo behind it, and begins,</p><p>“You’re amazing, you’re the only one who can fuck me like this. You make me feel so good, you’re the--”</p><p>The response is instant and phenomenal. Jinsoul whimpers so terribly that it borders on pathetic and miserable. It’s unlike any kind of sound she’s made all night. Jinsoul releases her vice grip on Jungeun to bring both her arms to wrap around her torso instead and buries her face in the crook of her shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly, everything is all the more sensual and intimate. </p><p>Jinsoul adjusts their position, shimmying upwards on the bed that she has to pull out slightly. Jungeun hisses and throws her head back. Another orgasm had definitely started to build for her thanks to Jinsoul pleasuring herself on her, and with how sensitive she was, she could only hold back for so long.</p><p>Then, Jinsoul moves.</p><p>And when she buries herself to the hilt in Jungeun all over again,</p><p>The ribbed silicon rubs against her clit,</p><p>And against her walls at the same time.</p><p>Jungeun <em> gasps </em>, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Stars flash in and out of her vision, but she quickly bites back the most intense orgasm of her life threatening to rip through her for Jinsoul’s sake.</p><p>Teeth digging into lips, legs tightening around Jinsoul’s waist, and nails breaking skin. Gasping repeatedly each time Jinsoul thrusts into her, Jungeun holds on for dear <em> life </em>, babbling the rest of her sentence,</p><p>“Y-you.. you're the best i-..I've had.. a-annd..I- want tt-to take ca-care of you---”</p><p>A loud, deep guttural groans rips through Jinsoul's chest and escapes her lips. Jungeun hopes it’s the sound of her climaxing because she let’s go, unable to resist the electricity in between her legs or the butterflies in her chest any longer. She lets go, her body tightening around Jinsoul one more time before her limbs go loose, utterly consumed by post-coital euphoria. It seeps deep into her bones, and makes her feel light and heavy at the same time. She crumbles and disintegrates into nothingness. She doesn't know how long she stays there, not even sure if her eyes and mouth are closed or hanging open and making her look like a downright fool.</p><p>All she can recognize is the luxurious comfort of bliss emanating from her in between her legs and the warm press of Jinsoul’s body as she lays on her with her full weight.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em> Jinsoul. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Jungeun is back in the realm of consciousness, and her immediate concern is--</p><p>“Jinsoul, honey, did you cu--”</p><p>“Mhmm,” a deep hum sounds extremely close to Jungeun’s ear, making her wince, before an agonizingly sweet kiss is pressed to the side of her cheek. “I did, sweetheart. Thank you.”</p><p>She sneaks a glance at Jinsoul, who looks at her with so much pride that Jungeun has to check again to make sure it isn't some orgasm-induced hallucination.</p><p>Jinsoul lifts her head, and there’s a content and honestly rather dumb looking smile plastered all over her face that Jungeun thinks,<em> ‘oh my god she really is proud of me.’  </em></p><p>Jinsoul speaks through half-lidded eyes and hair all messy and sticking to her forehead and cheeks. The thin film of sweat acting like adhesive. “You really held back there for me.” And her eyes are <em> gleaming </em>so much, and radiating so much warmth and joy that Jungeun can't prevent herself from reaching out and tucking and pressing all the stray raven locks back to where they’re supposed to be.</p><p>“I wanted to make you feel good.”</p><p>“You did,” Jinsoul kisses Jungeun around her eyes, using her lips to wipe the tear-streaks away. Jungeun had forgotten they were even there to be honest. “You did very well.”</p><p>Jungeun groans again, and this time it’s not out of need or desire, it’s pure embarrassment because she really can't handle compliments if she’s not being actively fucked at the time she’s receiving them.</p><p>Jinsoul laughs and Jungeun loves how she can feel every vibration of it in her own chest. Jinsoul slowly and carefully pulls out of her, the squelching sound honestly a little grotesque at this point. Jungeun misses the fullness immediately, and she feels especially clingy after having been ploughed so thoroughly. </p><p>Jinsoul reaches for a remote control on her nightstand, she taps a few buttons and the room is suddenly a warm yellow. It’s only then when she sees that the article Jinsoul had used to both pleasure and pain her so deeply was actually a dark blue, and not black like she initially envisioned it. </p><p>It’s too bright, but only for a moment as Jinsoul dims the light down again. The room now illuminated by the dim UV LED’s from the aquarium tucked in the corner.</p><p>Jinsoul pulls her into an embrace as soon as she’s done removing the strap and the harness off herself. Jungeun looks at her in a new light, literally and figuratively, cool and blue compared to red and menacing she was a few moments ago. </p><p>Blissed out, Jungeun gets comfortable in Jinsoul's side with her head lying in between her chest and shoulder. She wraps her legs around one of Jinsoul’s and takes turns giving attention to and playing with the crosses on her fingers, the geometric flower in bloom on the back of her palm, and the wine of sakuras under her breast on her midriff--</p><p>“That tickles.” Jinsoul laughs.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Jungeun lays her hand to rest on Jinsoul's chest, close to the betta fish with its fins spanning towards her collarbones. And it, Jungeun squints, glows in the dark???</p><p>She chooses not to comment.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Jinsoul reassures and starts stroking at Jungeun’s smooth back. If you ignore the hickies, that is.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, basking in each other’s warmths and shared post-coital glory. Jungeun traces her fingers along the fins on Jinsoul’s collar, and Jinsoul alternates tender caresses in between Jungeun’s back and her scalp.</p><p>After a while, Jinsoul breaks the silence, “Jungeun?” stroking the skin behind the girl's ears.</p><p>“Hmm?” Despite being so spent, Jungeun prepares herself mentally in case the other girl still has more to ask of her.</p><p>“I’m sorry for lying to you.”</p><p>Jungeun looks up at her with eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What?” </p><p>Jinsoul reaches to cup Jungeun’s beautiful face. Hair mussed, lips bruised, eyes a little swollen, and a serene bliss wrapping her up like a warm, wet cloud… Jinsoul almost wants to ruin her all over again.</p><p>She trails her hand downwards to Jungeun’s neck and gently touches the red and purple marks she’d left there, “I lied. I totally bite.”</p><p>Jungeun’s face falls. <em> Unbelievable.. </em> Even in this state Jinsoul manages to joke. </p><p>“You're corny.” Jungeun says and swats at Jinsoul’s chest - now heaving with suppressed wheezes instead of pants. She tries her best to hide her own smile from Jinsoul as well.</p><p>“Hey!” Jinsoul protests, “You’re obligated to laugh at my jokes after the night I just gave you,” She leans forward to take Jungeun’s lips in a soft chaste kiss.</p><p>“Says who?” Jungeun inquires playfully, bringing her own hand to wrap around under Jinsoul’s jaw and the side of her face before nuzzling her nose.</p><p>Jinsoul chuckles, “T’is what the rules say, milady,” before stealing another kiss from Jungeun’s lips. She pinches at her side and Jungeun squirms in her arms as she giggles.</p><p>“Don’t tell me,” Jungeun mocks a scoff but her crinkling smile gives her away, “The talented and sexy producer by day and DJ by night has also authored a rulebook dictating conduct for one night stands?”</p><p>The mood dampens instantly, and two hearts twinge in sadness separately yet simultaneously.</p><p>Was this really a one-time thing? Neither of them can deny the chemistry or the closeness. Jinsoul already feels protective of the girl where Jungeun just wants to hold on to her and never let go.</p><p>They take turns using the washroom; Jungeun goes first. When Jinsoul emerges, she lowers the towel dabbing at her face to find Jungeun fully clothed and standing in the living room.</p><p>She asks in a panic, “Are you leaving??”</p><p>“Uh…” Jungeun doesn't know how to respond without disappointing her, she already feels bad for the words that left her mouth moments ago.</p><p>“Do you even know what time it is?! It’s late! you should st--” Jinsoul pauses because Jungeun looks up at her so suddenly with a look so apologetic yet so hopeful that it forces her to dial back how alarmed she feels.</p><p>“I mean--” she takes a moment to collect the words, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” to make sure Jungeun knows that she’s under no compulsion to act any sort of way.</p><p>“Would you like it if I stayed?” Jungeun asks to make sure if the other girl feels the same way.</p><p>“I would.” Jinsoul replies sincerely.</p><p>“Okay.” Jungeun says but she can’t bring herself to meet Jinsoul’s eyes again. She feels oddly exposed even though Jinsoul is the naked one.</p><p>It’s awkward.</p><p>And Jinsoul knows just how to fix it, “Actually,” she speaks in her normal tone, “Let’s go get something to eat, I know a few places that'll still be open.”</p><p>Mindblowing sex? Cuddles? And now <em> food </em>? Jungeun can’t help but swoon a little.</p><p>“Okay.” Jungeun says, a little perkier this time. </p><p>Jinsoul returns to her fully dressed as well, carrying an extra leather jacket. Jinsoul drapes it around her shoulders and this time Jungeun swoons a lot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They slip back into naked cuddles on returning (on fresh sheets), exchanging stories and kisses through the night. Jinsoul even offers to massage Jungeun as an apology for almost crushing her, and rubs ointment on her back and everywhere else she feels sore. Sleep rests heavy on their eyelids close to dawn and they end up drifting into a content slumber in each other’s arms.</p><p>Jungeun leaves the next (same?) day with kisses that promise ‘I’ll be back,’ and Jinsoul responds with caresses that say, ‘I’ll wait for you.’</p><p>It’s when Jungeun leaves through the door and it clicks shut that Jinsoul realizes--</p><p>
  <em> I forgot to ask for her number. </em>
</p><p>Jinsoul sighs, amused with herself, and bolts through the door after her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....... what did ya think? Don't be shy, leave a comment.</p><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/kimlipssi">CC</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>